Random Short Stories
by AngelChildForever
Summary: A bunch of stories with no point whatsoever, mainly done to mess around and just be stupid! R&R!


An: well these are just stories that are out of the blue just for fun. It helps me get ideas for my first real original story I might post up eventually I guess. If you like any quick story I wrote and think I should write more of it just tell me ^~^ . . . Lol here goes my friends way of getting " INSPIRATION"

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you all know that.

Story 1 IM NOT DRUNK

I just sat there starring at the large bottle that now sat on the kitchen table. It looked like some regular old type of juice to me, Well that's at least what the guy said. Why he gave it to me was a question I couldn't answer. I was just walking down the ally when I saw the guy. He had his back to the wall and he was shouting some random curse words here and there at an invisible person I guess. I don't really remember why I walked up to the man. If Leo would find out I walked up to this guy like it was nothing he would have killed me by now but that's the thing my brothers aren't home now for some reason.

Anyway, the guy looked all beat up and smelt horrible. I don't think he noticed me at first because when he turned around he let out some horrible feminine screech and feel back onto the floor.

I looked at him for a while trying not to laughing but I did anyway. He just stood up and glared at me in anger and annoyance.

" you didn't have to scream like a girl"

" I didn't scream I was just practicing my war cry now who the freak are you"

I looked at they guy up and down, he looked crazy . . . But In a good way. I guess. He looked to be about 17 or 18 I wasn't really sure all I knew was he wasn't old. Man if I didn't have that trench coat on he would have let out an even louder "war cry".

" wait . . . Are you the pigs. I DIDN'T DO IT AND THIS WELL I WAS JUST HOLDING IT FOR A FRIEND!"

I look up at him confused as he held up a large bag of cans and a brown paper bag with a large bottle inside. Did he really think I was some sort of cop out to get him. . .

" first of all bro im not a cop and second of all I don't even know what the heck you got there and would you stop yelling."

He looked at me straight in the eye with an WhatYouTalkingAboutWillis type of look. I don't think he looked at be cause I half yelled or he was just confused on why I was there bothering him in the first place.

" wooah wait, so your telling me you never had beer before.!"

He looked like he was about to die.

I shook my head no and looked at him funny. He made some sort of meeping noise.

" uhh the problem with people these days is everyone is just a few drinks behind"

He walked up to me and placed the paper bag with the large bottle in my hands. He had a huge smirk on his face. He turned around and waved me away.

" my advise to you is to take that and start drinking heavily."

Now here I am sitting at the table staring at the large bottle. I knew if I would drink it someone gonna be wandering were got it from and im gonna get in trouble and im gonna have to sit down for a long period of time hearing Leo's complain and constant nagging about what I should have done and what I did was bad. But im pretty shore no one was here anyway so whats the worse that could happen?

I grabbed the bottle from the table and blew of the cap using the corner of the table. It started to foam down the bottle and onto the floor in a small trail. It looked and smelt funny at first but that didn't stop me from drinking it. The taste was horrible. Absolutely horrible. Yet for some reason I wanted more. I took a few more chugs of the horrible liquid and placed it back on the table. I didn't see what was so special about this stuff. . .it don't even work.

I didn't know what I as to do from there so I just sat there looking at the bottle.

~~~awkward silence later~~~

My eyes started to get heavy and my head started pounding. I felt dizzy and my legs were weak, I couldn't even stand straight! It felt like someone just hit me across the head with a baseball bat at least 5 times.

I tried to make my way to the couch but feel back off the kitchen chair onto the floor. Why the freak can I get up . . . What's wrong with me!

" Hey what's all dat noise"

I heard Ralph's voice from upstairs, it scared the crap out of me. They were home the whole time. Dang… I didn't even notice. I slowly started to pull my self off the floor. My head just kept spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning.

At least I managed to get up off of the floor and onto the sofa only breaking about 6 things but I made it. At this point I didn't care if I got caught with the bottle. I didn't no what it was and I still don't. all I wanna know it why the freak does my head hurt and why am I dizzy.

I didn't notice Ralph come down the stares when I saw a blurry figure looking at me. The only reason I knew it was him is because of his red mask.

. . . . . Pretty. . .

He looked mad. . . Well madder then his usual mad self. He had the bottle in his hand. All well to late for me. . .

All he did was look up and down at the bottle then he would look at me.

" Raphael did I ever tell you you're my favorite brother"

He glared at me. . . He wasn't buying it. At least I tried.

" Leo, Donnie you better get down here . . . Mikey found himself a little drink"

What did he mean by that. Does he know what that is.

" What going on Ralph . . . And what's wrong with Mikey."

Donnie was now in front of me looking confused and worried, and leo well lets just say he don't look pretty. As soon as Ralph past the bottle to both Don and Leo I was scared. But at the same time I felt really sick and crappy so I didn't care.

" WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR ONLY 16 YEARS OLD AND YOUR ALREADY GETTING DRINKING! WHO THE FREAK WOULD GIVE YOU A BOTTLE OF VODKA ANYWAY! OUT OFF ALL THE DUMB, STUPUD, IDIOTIC THINGS YOU DID IN YOUR LIFE MICHELANGELO THIS WOULD HAVE TO BE BY FAR THE DUMBEST! LET ME GUESS YOU GONNA START SMOKING THAT STUFF NOW AND START BUYING A PACK OF CIGARETTES A DAY NOW!

. . . Wait did Leo just call me stupid. . .

" YOUR PROBABLY TO DRUNK TO ANSWER ME!"

. . . . Hold up . . Wait a minute . . . Let me put some swag up in this. . .

" IM NOT. ."

I felt really nauseous now. I pushed Donnie out of my way and stormed to the bathroom slamming the door open. I threw up. . . My brothers were there by now, starring angrily at me. Well Donnie was still worried.

" You're a horrible drinker Mikey"

. . . .shut . . Up . ..Ralph . .

"AND IM NOT . . . DRUNK!

that's a lie. . . I know I am.

An: okkk lol I didn't know were that was going but its done. I took what I seen in movies and read in books to write this and nooooo I never drank before -_- anyway review! And ill keep posting more short stories.


End file.
